Help
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: Kim wakes up chained to a bed, with only paralyzing fear to hold on to. Will Jack and her dojo buddies be able to find her before Jack loses the one girl he has ever loved? As Jack continues to search for Kim, a brutal reality speaks, he will have to let out some dark secrets in order to find Kim and her abductors when he realizes his personal life is connected. *KICK* Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kim awoke to a pounding in her head. It was as if her head was being smashed into the ground over and over. As Kim tried to focus on her breathing and regain control of her throbbing head, reality soon dawned on her. She was no longer in the safety if her home. Her dojo. Her family. Her Jack. She didn't know much of anything at this point, other than she had no control over her fate. Absolute fear controlled her cold trembling body. Memories returned, and tears filled Kim's beautiful blue eyes. She tried to sit up slowly, as to ease the effort of her weak body, and find a more comfortable position. But the brutal reminder of the metal chains came at full force. She couldn't sit up, she was chained to the bed. She could only lie in the most vulnerable stat possible. And that's when the first tear of the night dripped down her pale face.

**1 Hour Earlier**

"Kim, you need a ride home?" Jack called out, as he got the last of his things together. Another day was done and gone. Practice had gone well, Kim had really given Jack a run for him money when they sparred just moments earlier. The workout was exciting and needed, stress was building on all of their shoulders for an upcoming tournament. Rudy had become more agitated lately and more strict. If that was even possible in his goofy state.

"Nah, I need some fresh air. I'll just walk." Kim replied. "See ya later guys." Kim began to leave the dojo, as soon as she made it out of the door, an arm circled her waist and small kiss was planted on the right side of her neck. Kim giggled at Jacks presence and turned to face him.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Jack asked with a devilish grin.

"Thanks Jack. But not today." Kim said with a smile.

Instead of replying, Jack placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jack whispered in her ear.

But Jack didn't know how wrong he was.

Kim exited the mall and headed down the same street she walked everyday to get to school. Her house wasn't very far, and she usually ended up walking, when Jack didn't give her a ride. Which was fine with Kim, she was comfortable to walk off her workout I peace.

This night would be a night to remember, instead of being filled with philosophical ideas and wishful thinking, in the dark summer nights air, fear had taken grip. Tonight was unusual and Kim could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood in a warning rage, however Kim kept walking as though nothing was wrong, she kept her heavy breathing silent, and her crazy nerves at bay. It was a few minutes later when she realized how much danger she was actually in. Her senses had been correct, and for everyday of the rest of her life she would regret the moment when she chose to shake it off and keep walking.

She was about to step around the corner and begin running, now was not the time to 'walk' to her house. She needed to get there, and she needed to get there now. She turned the corner and was not only surprised to find a pair of dark eyes staring back at her, but two large arms grab her petite body. She had two assailants and her karate skills would not be enough to fight these large men. Fear instantly kicked in, and she froze and the man in front of her put it face next to her ear. His hot breath tingled against her fear stricken neck, and provided a cold chill to proceed down her spine.

"I'm gonna like you." He whispered softly, and slowly. "I can see exactly why Jack would want you."

Kim gasped at the sound of Jacks name. _His _name. As quickly as her gasp started, it was cut off by the captor behind her. His large hand wrapped around and clamped over her dry mouth, stopping all sound. Now was the time to choose. Fight or flight. Kim's elbow shot back into the assailant behind hers gut. A grunt escaped his ugly mouth and he doubled over in pain. She took a right hook to the attacker in front of hers jaw. Kim took satisfactory in hearing the cry of pain. The man behind her recovered quickly and wrapped his large arms around her body and removed her from the ground. One of his arms reached up to her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"You shouldn't have done that." The man before her spoke in a chilling tone, spitting the blood from his mouth. He glared up at her, and before she could stop it, his fist crashed against her cheek bone, Kim bit down on her lip in pain. A small squeak slipped through her cracked lips. But only could be heard by herself and her captors, since the one behind her, holding her above the ground, had his hand firmly placed over her mouth.

After the sickening and painful punch, the man holding her dropped her to the ground and pushed her up against the nearest wall, her chest was pressed against the wall in a vulnerable and uncomfortable fashion.

"Don't fight, and we won't hurt you." A man growled in her ear.

He held her against the wall with his forearm, as the other man helped in roughly yank Kim's arms behind her back. Zip tie was tightly fastened around her wrists restraining all movement. Kim's chances of escape plummeted.

One of her attackers quickly spun her around and shoved her back against the wall, her back was now being roughly pushed against the cold, dark wall. A gag was quickly placed in her mouth and tied firmly behind her head.

"That's better." One said with an evil grin. He looked her up and down with obvious lust. "Get her in the back, Nick."

Nick did so with much force. Kim hissed in pain as she landed with a thud in the back of a large van. As quickly as she had regained her position, the van was speeding off.

Would she ever see her family again? What about her karate friends? Jack? Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. For now, she would have to hope her friends and family could find her.

* * *

Now here she was, and hour later, chained to a bed, weak, bruised, and hopeless. She was scared, the fear of knowing what was going to happen was not nearly as brutal as the fear of NOT knowing what was going to happen. And for now, she had the fear of not knowing. She didn't know many things, it was stressful and taking its toll. Finally Kim fell asleep once more, with thoughts of Jack.

* * *

**Okay, so first Kickin It story. Please tell me what you think, that would be awesome! Should I continue?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack arrived at the dojo right after school. Kim hadn't been at school and wasn't answering any of his texts or calls. He thought he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't help the anxiety about everything. It was just some odd feeling he couldn't shake.

When Kim didn't show up for karate either, Jack decided to stop by her house and see what was going on. Even if she was sick or something, there must be something he could do to help. As soon as karate ended, Jack left without another word and rushed to Kim's house. He stepped on the doorstep and knocked loudly on the door. He awaited impatiently for a response from the inside. A minute later, a broken woman answered the door. The broken woman was Kim's mom. You could tell she was trying to hold it together, but she had obviously been crying for hours, you could see the stress and worry lines from a mile away in the sad woman's face.

"Mrs. Crawford?" Jack asked hesitantly, fearing the worst.

"Jack." She choked out. The tears came freely and the woman crumbled into her husbands approaching arms.

"What's happened?" Jack asked, scared to hear the answer, for what it could do to life as he knew it.

"Kim." The woman choked again. "Gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone. Missing. KIDNAPPED! Kim is gone!" The scared woman finally shouted and collapsed into more tears.

"No." Jack mumbled and fell to his knees, as his world crumbled along side of him.

* * *

Kim blinked multiple times, trying to adjust to the new and unwanted light. One of her captors had loudly walked in, and rudely awakened Kim, by not hesitating to turn on the intruding light. It illuminated Kim's weak body.

"I brought you some food." He said.

Kim didn't say anything, but kept her eyes from his face.

She jumped when she felt his warm touch on her wrist, and his hot breath down her neck.

"Relax. I'm just taking off your chains." He whispered into her ear.

The man grinned at her discomfort and did as he said, removing Kim's chains with no feelings or mercy towards the girl. Her hands fell limply to her sides, while she slowly came to a sitting position, leaning against the backboard of the bed. She rubbed at her sore wrists, and tried to focus on something other than the pain.

"Why am I here?" Kim asked, trying to sound fearless.

"You'll know soon enough, but I'll give you a hing. That dumb ass boyfriend of yours got something to do with it."

Kim couldn't hide her surprise.

"Now eat your food."

"Wait, one more thing." Kim said as the man stopped in the doorframe. "What's your name?"

"You can call me, Hudson. And my partner is Nick." The man walked out and left Kim in the blaring light.

Hudson was a big man with sandy blond hair. His blue eyes were bright and pierced Kim's soul. He had a large 6'4" frame, with bulging muscles and obvious scars. Probably from previous battles. His face was worn, and his eyes showed that he had seen a lot of the world. He must of been in his late thirties to early forties, but still in incredible shape. He looked like he could take bullet and it just bounce right off. But there was something about his Ora, something about the way he acted. This wasn't what he wanted and this wasn't what he planned, yet this is what his life had come to, and he had come to terms with it.

Kim reached for her food, eagerly putting it into her mouth and savoring the flavor. It was the first meal she had received since being taken. She was grateful for the little ounce of decency her captors still had.

As she finished her meal, a sense of urgency to escape became apparent in her mind, along with the ever present aching in her heart. She ached to see the people she loved and missed. She had no idea what kind if affect they had on her, until it was brutally ripped away. Would she ever see them again? Kim was losing hope. How often did these situations turn out with a happy ending? Not very often, and for that, her hope and faith was slowly dwindling.

* * *

Jack numbly laid on his bed, trying to process everything. Kim. His kim, had been taken. How? Why? The police said they were doing everything they could to find her, but were they really? Frankly, they looked pretty lazy to Jack. Maybe that's just because he was extra eager to find her, for many reasons, but this was there job and whether they liked it or not, they should give 110% to every case they had.

Jack could only think about Kim. What were they doing to her? Was she hurt? Or even alive? So many questions with no answers, it was driving Jack insane. One thought especially plagued his mind. If only he had given her a ride home, none of this would have happened. Kim would be safe and their lives could continue on as normal. But no, Kim was missing and would be for who knows how long.

He knew deep down he shouldn't be thinking like this, but the negative thoughts her powerful and persistent. They took over his mind, sending him into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love to hear from you guys, and I'm not just saying that. I honestly want to hear your thoughts, ideas, suggestions. . .anything and everything. **

**This story is probably going to be pretty dark. There will probably be quite a bit of violence, (hence the T-rating), minor language.**

**I write dark angsty ****stories, that's just my thing, and that's where this story is heading, so don't like, don't read. The last thing I want is to offend anyone, so read with caution.**

** Thanks for R&R, keep it up! Hope you guys enjoy this story, but I won't know unless you tell me?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack had awoken twice in the middle of the night with nightmares. Dawn had finally broke. And Jack was eager to get out of bed and off to work. The dojo buddies all decided they should take the day off school and devote it to finding Kim. They were to meet at the dojo at 7 AM.

Jack quickly got ready, as it had been the last 24 hours, Kim never left his mind. Whether it was happy memories, or plaguing thoughts of the future, she was always there. He couldn't help but feel guilty for her kidnapping, and there was more to it than just the fact that he didn't give her a ride home. Something about this. . .was familiar.

Jack was ready and about to leave when his mom stopped him in the doorway.

"Jack."

"Yeah, mom?"

"I know how hard this is going to be - " she started.

"Mom, I'm fine." Jack protested.

"Honey, I know you're _fine, _but soon you won't be, and when you need an ear and a hug, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks mom."

The two embraced for a moment, and Jack left the house quickly. He was all business now.

* * *

"Wake up." Nick yelled as he entered the room, turning on the bright light.

Kim squinted and struggled to adjust.

Hudson entered the room right after nick, he was carrying a whip. Kim immediately filled with fear. Her eyes got wide, and she began to shake.

"Morning sunshine." Hudson said with a big grin, obviously very pleased by her reaction.

Kim swallowed her fear and plastered a scowl on her face.

"Guess what we get to do today?" Nick said.

Kim didn't answer.

"Alright, I'll just tell you." Nick said, unfazed. "Today we get to send the first video."

Now Kim was intrigued. "The first video?"

"Yeah, to your boyfriend. Some incentive to pay the debt he owes." Hudson answered. He walked over to the bed frame and began undoing her binds again. Kim didn't jump and she refused to let the man have any affect on her.

After the binds were off, she was violently thrown off the bed and on to the cold hard cement floor.

"Stand up." Hudson ordered.

She did as she was told, fearing the worst.

"Turn around."

Again, Kim did as told.

Hudson got up close to her and pulled her hands above her head. Kim looked up and noticed a hook connected to the ceiling. Her hands were bound with hand cuffs, and then placed on the hook. Her feet barely touched the ground, and her shoulders felt as though they were being torn out of their sockets.

As she was being hung in this uncomfortable position, Nick had gotten the camera set up on her side, so it would catch everything happening. Kim refused to let any tears fall. A cold breeze invaded her back as the back of her shirt was ripped off to inflict maximum pain.

"I'm ready when you are." Nick said, staring into the camera.

Hudson nodded.

The camera began rolling.

Hudson pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket and held it up for the camera.

"As you can see, she is still alive, but she won't be for long. Unless your debt is paid. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Leo, or should I call you Jack now?" Hudson gave a sly grin. "Here's a little incentive to do as we say. We aren't playing games anymore."

Hudson grabbed the whip and held his arm up in a menacing threat. Kim braced herself for the impact. It came in three short wisps. Each time Kim cried out in agonizing pain. She could feel the warm blood from her new cuts slowly dribbling down her back. The tears began to freely fall. She couldn't help it, the pain was just too much.

"This is just the beginning. Each day it will get worse, until you confess your sins and repay the debt" Hudson said.

Nick shut off the camera and clapped.

"Well done." Nick applauded.

Hudson took Kim off the hook and placed her on her stomach on the bed.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Hudson said.

All the anger that he had, had while hurting her suddenly vanished. He didn't want to her her, he wanted to hurt Jack and he knew this was the best way to do that.

* * *

Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy had all been discussing Kim's abduction for a while now, when Jacks phone beeped, showing that he had a message.

"It's an unknown number." Jack said with confusion.

The team listened quietly, and gasped in horror at Kim's first outcry of pain.

"Oh no." Jack said as his mouth dropped open in pure disgust and horror.

"Was that. . .?" Jerry asked.

Jack nodded as his own tears filled his eyes. Here he was watching his beautiful girlfriend be brutally hurt and humiliated. It nearly crushed him. He needed to find these people before they did any more harm as they promised.

"It's cause of me." Jack said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rudy asked.

"He called me by my REAL name." Jack said.

"Jacks not your real name?" Milton asked.

Jack shook his head. "There is so much about me none of you know."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, hope you all still enjoy the story, please let me know with a little review down there! :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the wretched man had promised, he returned. Although she was surprised to see what was in his hands. She had expected Hudson to have some other form of punishment or torture, however she was pleasantly surprised to see him holding items to clean her new wounds.

Kim was still laying on her stomach, the damage done to her back was too much for her to lay on, so she stayed still on her stomach.

Hudson laid the stuff down next to her weak body and began to undo her bra strap. She was still wearing the ripped shirt, the ripped shirt that only kept her front side covered, her back was still bare and open, the only thing showing on her back, being the bra strap. Kim jumped horribly moved away from the mans volatile touch.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Hudson said.

Kim breathed hard and refused to come any closer to Hudson.

"But I have to clean your wounds, the bra is in the way. But I brought a new shirt." Hudson said holding up a thick, pink tank top. "Im not going to hurt you, I need to clean your wounds so you don't get an infection." Hudson tried again.

Kim slowly nodded and resumed her position on her stomach. Her body tensed as he undid the bra strap, but relaxed as she felt him begin to wash a cloth over her pained back.

Hudson had kept his promise and for that, she was grateful.

Her body tensed again and she gritted her teeth in pain, as the man poured a stinging liquid over her back.

"I know it hurts, but it will keep it from getting infected." Hudson said in a gruff voice.

He continued to clean her wounds and then finally, he put a comforting gauze over the bleeding welts. Once finished, Hudson began to leave the room. Just before he left, he offered a sentence of instruction.

"The new shirt is yours, you can put it on, and if you'd like to wear your bra, you may, however it may be irritable to your back."

With that Hudson left the room and locked the door behind him.

Kim was genuinely surprised in his behavior, he was being nice and helping her, she was in a very vulnerable position and he refused to take the advantage. Kim couldn't be more grateful in that moment.

She redid her bra, there was no way she was taking that off. Nick would be with Hudson when they returned, and she wasn't so sure he was as much of a gentleman. Although it was slightly uncomfortable, she kept her bra on and next put on the thick tank top. After a moment of surveying her surroundings, she climbed into the bed, and crawled underneath the thick covers. She found comfort and warmth underneath the cloth and soon fell into a deep restless sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean? What are you hiding from us?" Rudy said with a confused scowl.

"My real name, as he said, is Leo." Jack started, unsure of what to say, for fear of putting his friends in danger. "I don't want to tell you much, it could put you all in danger."

"I think we are willing to take the risk, if it will get Kim back." Rudy said.

"Kim was taken because of my past. I'm not who you think I am, but who you think I am, is the new me. A 'me' I plan to keep." Jack quickly reassured his friends.

The crew nodded and eagerly awaited his explanation.

"As you may or may not know, It's just me and my mom, for many of reasons." Jack started. "Before I moved here, I lived in Russia. My dad, is a karate king." Jack said with obvious disgust.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jerry said.

"No, no it's not. Because my dad is not the karate king you guys are thinking of. He is a bad man, a very bad man, that was so incredibly proud of my skills as a child, I was forced to do things I regret. All up until the age of 13."

"You moved here when you were 13." Milton mumbled.

Jack nodded and fidgeted with his fingers, he felt as though he had already told them way too much.

"When I was 13 was the time that my mom and I could finally escape and come here, with new identity's, a new life, a new everything." Jack said. "As I said before, my father was a bad man, he knew a lot of people he shouldn't have, not to mention his enemy's. My father was a powerful and respected man, he had many things most men did not. Like a beautiful wife, child, and much money. And also, his child was a karate prodigy. I remember him showing me off and making bets. I can't tell you how many fights I was forced to take and win, or I would suffer a horrible beating at home. My father was an abusive drunk on top of everything." Jack shuddered with the thought.

"Man, I'm so sorry." Rudy said.

"Don't be." Jack growled.

"What else?" Milton lightly pressed.

"I've already told you so much!" Jack cried and stood up. He punched a nearby dummy in a horrible fit of rage.

"We have to know, so we can help Kim." Jerry said.

Jack slowly sat down, it pained him to know Jerry was right.

"There was one condition to moving here."

"What was that?" Rudy asked.

"I wasn't to tell anybody of my past for fear of getting myself, my family, and my friends killed. As I tell you of the life I lived, know your lives are now in jeopardy."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading! Keep it up, I hope this story is enjoyable and you guys like it, please let me know if I should continue with a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim had been peacefully sleeping, when the door was slammed open. This wasn't a unusual and Kim sat up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She saw a livid Nick standing in front of her.

"Get up, the dumb bastard hasn't done _anything_." Nick growled at Kim.

She put the pieces together, he was talking about Jack, Jack hadn't paid her "ransom" yet. The thoughts came before she could stop them. The thoughts of wondering if Jack would EVER pay the debt he owed. And what debt? Kim had been so confused, and nothing was getting any clearer.

As she climbed off the bed, she tried not to let the fear take over. She had learned that if she just goes along with what they say, they are a lot nicer.

"Time for day two." Nick said with a sadistic grin as Hudson entered the room after him.

"Take it easy." Hudson said.

Nick left the room and returned a moment later with a metal chair and the handcuffs that had previously been on her wrists. Kim was forced to sit in the cold chair, as Nick roughly pulled her right arm behind her back and locked it against the chair, leaving her left hand free. She tried not to show the surprise she felt.

Again the camera was set up, but this time, her torture would be delivered by Nick. Nick definitely was less. . .human. It was as if he was truly heartless. He didn't care about anyone or anything, especially Kim, which made it so easy for him to hurt her.

The camera flicked on, and Nick held up the newspaper.

"You failed. You failed to do anything really." Nick said as he stroked the side of her cheek. Kim visibly flinched and moved away from his touch, only for him to grab her jaw and force it towards his own. He squatted at her side, to meet her eye level. For a moment, Kim thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he threw a punch at her cheek bone, as if he was disgusted by the sight of her. Kim cried out in pain and clutched the aching side of her face with her free hand. Nick stood up and walked behind her. He pulled all her hair to her back, so he could run his nasty fingers through the knotted ends. Kim stared at the lens with wide eyes, as he squatted again and placed a slimy kiss on her neck. Kim closed her eyes in disgust, as Nick stood up again and rounded the chair so he was on her left side, where her free hand limply lay on her lap. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and began to trail his own fingers along her porcelain skin. He clutched her hand as if it was a lifeline, before she could react, he bent her finger back in the most painful position, instantly breaking it.

Kim's scream was loud and echoed through the room with horrifying rings. Her finger bent at an odd end and was immovable. Kim looked away, for fear of what lay before her. Tears trailed down her bruised and pale face. As she was looking away, Nick moved on to the next finger, releasing yet another blood curdling scream into the air. Then the next, and the next, until all the fingers on her left hand were horribly broken and radiating pain from every angle. Kim's screams still echoed through her own years with a sad radiance.

"Save your pretty girlfriend. . . _Jack." _

He finished off the torture with one more sickening crack to her wrist. It broken just like the rest of her fingers, Kim felt so much pain, she fell into unconsciousness before they could even turn the camera off. Her hand was a mangled mess, as they removed the unconscious Kim from her captive and into the warm bed.

* * *

Jack stared at his friends with concern. Was he really just about to let everything he had promised to keep a secret, out? He had kept it buried for so long, so much time, was it even salvageable?

"My father was paid to assissinate people, and I was his right hand man. I was exceptional in combat, and a great shot. I was forced to do things that still give me nightmares. As my father had many enemies, I made many of the same enemies, I was perceived as a threat, and it seems my past has caught up with me. I know so many people, that would simply kill you for knowing their _name_. The only reason I'm not dead is because my father is so powerful, I'm a 'hands off child'. Ever since I saw that video yesterday, of Kim." Jacks voice broke with emotion, "I've been thinking of my past and who would want to hurt me. I can think of one time that these people would go to these lengths to hurt me, that's why they took Kim." Jack shook his head in disgust.

"It's pretty gruesome, buckle up." Jack said as the crew sat transfixed on his incredibly crazy past.

"This happened right before we decided it was time to get out. I was so traumatized, I had so much therapy the first year I moved here. I was 13, my dad had been acting weird lately, he was putting me through a lot of training, I was really confused. I later found out he was planning an attack on another powerful man. My father wasn't meeting the demands of money he saw fit. He was greedy and selfish, it almost got our family killed. My father finally told me about his plans, and we were set to attack, along with my fathers best warriors. He didn't expect to have a leak in his men, when we showed up, they were prepared for battle. I had never been so scared. It was like a real war. It was close to the end, I was tired and injured, I didn't think I could give anymore. But this man, jumped on top of me, we fought like hell for longer than I can remember. The only thing I do remember, is ending up on top of him, his blood covered my hands and when I looked up, I was staring into the eyes of his two teenage sons and his wife. I don't remember how we escaped, just the overwhelming feeling, that I had killed someone with my _bare hands_. I didn't mean to, and I regret it everyday. But it was self defense! And I never would have been there if it weren't for my greedy father." Jack shook with emotion, his troubled past was finally to light, and Jack felt exhausted, he felt as though the worst was over.

Then his phone beeped with a message from an unknown number.

His calamity had vanished and his anger had taken over.

Jack had simply released a beast.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's eyes were wide and fiery, if looks could kill, his surely would have murdered. He was becoming frustrated and all the anger that he had held in was suddenly coming to the surface with great speed and tension.

"Woah, Jack." Jerry said and stood up to try and help comfort an unstable Jack.

Jack looked at Jerry with a look of mixed confusion before he finally sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled as his head fell into his hands.

"Don't worry about it buddy." Jerry said as he patted Jack's slumped and stressed shoulder.

"I don't even want to watch it." Jack shook with hot emotion.

"Then don't."

"I have to make sure she is okay." Jack growled.

"Let us watch it, and we will tell you after." Rudy suggested.

Jack nodded and handed over his phone, everyone went into Rudy's office, while Jack began to practice his moves with a dummy. His kicks and hits were harder, his anger was pushing him to limits he didn't know he had.

A few minutes later the gang emerged from Rudy's office with solemn faces and were avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"Well?" Jack urged.

"She's alive." Milton said barely audible.

"Whats going on?" Jack pushed.

"It was particularly...gruesome." Rudy said with hesitation.

Jack groaned and fell on to the bench in frustration, tears were forming in his eyes, his anger was building by the second.

"Jack, it's alright - "

"No! It's not alright! Kim is still missing and being tortured for _my_ past! Nothing is OKAY!" Jack cried and ran out of the dojo, his emotions out of control and dangerous. The gang shared a concerned look, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Kim awoke to her hand throbbing with unbearable pain, although she was pleasantly surprised to find a soft cast around her wrist and covering her fingers. This told her, her captor weren't bad people, they just wanted revenge on Jack. Plus, they needed her alive.

What was so bad that Jack did that these rotten people would want this horrible of revenge? How much baggage did Jack have that she didn't know about? How would all of this affect their relationship? Kim was struggling to understand everything. In the past two days of her captivity, her view of everything had changed dramatically.

Kim gave her aching hand a slight rub and fought the urge to breakdown crying. She was getting so frustrated, she felt as though she would never be free from this horrible prison, even though it had only been two days. But those two days felt like a life long of hurt and stress.

All she wanted was for Jack to hold her and never let go, she ached for his touch and yearned to be in his arms. His hot breath would trail down her neck as he planted soft kisses along her porcelain skin. His smooth lips would linger and leave her wondering if there would ever be more. Every now and then his warm saliva would lick her skin and send chills down her back. A soft giggle would emit from her mouth and Jack would turn her body towards his own. Their eyes would lock and glaze over as each thought of the other and all the passion they felt, until finally, Jacks soft lips would descend towards her own and claim their prize. As their lips meet, her hands would snake around his neck and tangle in his long luscious hair, while his hands would travel her curves and pull her close. The kiss would end, leaving the pair in pure bliss. Kim had honestly thought Jack was right there with her, that's how obscene and deep her thoughts had gone. Kim slightly blushed embarrassed at her thoughts. She fell back down into the covers and hoped to fall into a blissful dream that would take her away from this nightmare of a reality.

She wished wrong.

* * *

_"Jack?" Kim called into the darkness. _

_She had the small flashlight from her phone shining into the dark interior of a forest she had never seen. Although nothing made sense, she was sure of one thing. _

_Jack was in that forest. _

_She begged an unseen God for anything than to go into that deadly forest. She knew of the danger lurking and didn't want to get anywhere near it. _

_"Jack!" Kim called again, slightly louder and more anxious. _

_This time a small reply echoed through, barely audible and Kim was unable to make out the words. _

_Could it be Jack? _

_Or Hudson and Nick? _

_She couldn't risk going into the forest only to be captured by the most despicable men she knew, it was too dangerous, and whether Kim wanted to admit it or not, she was scared. Scared of what either if the men would do to her if they found her, it was nerve wracking and Kim couldn't handle the stress. _

_"Jack!" Kim called one more time, hoping with all her might Jack would just walk out of that bloody forest safe and sound so they could go home fear and pain free. As to be assumed, her wish was not granted and Kim found herself entering the deadly woods, holding her breath. When she finally let it out again, it was vaporized before her eyes and Kim realized just how cold it actually was. A giant chill swept through her goosebump covered body and left a settling unease around her body. _

_Kim traveled deeper into the forest, unsure of what she was getting herself into. Did she essentially just commit suicide? Kim shook the thoughts away and proceeded further. _

_"Jack?" Kim said with immense fear._

_Her reply was closer than she thought and Kim jumped at the sound of her beautiful lovers voice. _

_"Kim RUN!" Jack cried. _

_Kim froze, she needed to save Jack, but if he was telling her to run, then it must be seriously bad. Kim's hesitation cost her, her freedom. Two large arms encircled her waist and dragged her to a small campfire area. Her throat closed and she was unable to scream as she found Jack bloody, bruised and tied to a large tree. His breathing was shallow and dangerously slow. _

_"Oh God, Jack." Kim cried, an inch away from a tear. _

_"Jacky here, is going to finally get his share of revenge." Nick said with an evil laugh as he pushed her to the ground. Kim cried out as she landed on her broken wrist, the tears began to flow freely and Kim became frazzled. Nick pounced on her petite body and straddled her waist. Kim's breathing quickened and she looked at her attacker with wide fearful eyes. His dark and greedy eyes gripped her soul and plunged her into a state of darkness as his hands began roaming and ripping clothing. _

_The last thing she heard was Jacks breaking voice. _

_"No." _

* * *

Kim awoke with a deadly scream and a cold sweat layering her entire body. Her breath was quick and labored as she fought to regain control over her body, and emotions. The room was dark, and Kim assumed one of her captors had come and turned the light off, meaning, it was some time in the middle of the night. She waited a few minutes to see if either of her captors would beckon to her scream, and when neither showed up, she assumed that she wasn't at their house, or somewhere they stay or could stay regularly. That could be used to her advantage. If she wanted to escape, night would be the time to do it, because her captors are at their most vulnerable state, not even being on the same premiss.

Kim slowly removed herself from the hot covers and felt her way to the door. With only the minor injury of stubbing her toe on the bed, she had successfully made it to the door only to find it locked. In her weakened and painful state, there was no chance of escape, and as far as the torture went, it would only get worse. If she wanted to get out of here, it would either have to be from Jack, or the police.

Her situations was helpless, and Kim felt like a sitting duck. But what else could she do? She was trapped mentally, physically and emotionally.

It wouldn't be long until these men, actually broke her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I decided to give you guys a long chapter in apology. Please don't forget to review, and thanks for all of the reviews and reads so far. Your support is overwhelming and very appreciated. Keep it up!**

**Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Kim's dream still had a wildly huge lingering affect on her cold body, she had somehow managed to find her way back to the bed. Her injuries were overwhelmingly painful in that particular moment and Kim wondered how she would ever fall back asleep, but with her remaining nightmare, Kim had already come to terms with not being able to fall asleep, just now, it would be painful both physically and emotionally.

Kim quietly sobbed as she pulled the covers over her head. She imagined she was a little kid and these thick covers would be able to save her from the world of hurt she was beginning to learn. Her sobs were painful and silent, they weren't necessarily sobs of pain, more so, sobs of grief and frustration, hopelessness, and longing. She had never felt so alone, and the covers were doing a lousy job of trying to solace her in her horrible situation.

The more she thought about her disadvantages the more depressed she became. Maybe she could try to figure these men out to find their weakness and soon, that could lead to an escape.

So obviously Nick was the dominant in the partnership, but Hudson was unlike most inferior partners. Hudson didn't care about the situation, it seemed as though he didn't care about anything really. He must have ulterior motives to kidnapping Kim, he must want something else out of it, as well as revenge.

And Nick was your classic narcissistic sadist. Though he wanted to cause maximum pain to her and Jack, it was about him. He wanted to be in the spotlight, which made him the dominant of the pair, and his eagerness to hurt her was pure sadism. He wasn't the only one with ulterior motives, and that terrified Kim.

Even though she was just a young teenage girl, she knew enough that in order to give herself an advantage, she needed to cause a riff between the two men, essentially she needed to turn them against each other, that would be their weakness, and if Kim could do that, she could make an escape. But that wasn't a guarantee, with these kind of things it was unpredictable what either of the men would do. One of them could turn into a fit of rage and just put a bullet in her head right there. Or one could take her as to escape from the other, the possibilities were endless, and the risks too. But she didn't have anything else to try, what did she have to lose? Her life? She felt as though that had already been horribly ripped away from her, she would just have to rip it right back as she was escaping.

Though her plan was certainly not flawless, she was proud of her deductive reasoning. That could be used to her great advantage, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't die in this horrible hell hole.

* * *

Jack didn't sleep a wink, he was too focused on Kim and everything to even think about sleep. His nerves and emotions had been on a roller coaster ever since Kim had been taken, he felt as though he couldn't catch a break, let alone his breath.

Jack stared at the ceiling, remembering better times, and also worse.

_"Kim, check this out." Jack said as he tried one of his new karate tricks. _

_"I learned that months ago." Kim said as she pushed Jack aside and performed the trick with absolute precision. _

_Jack stared at Kim in awe. Her hazel-brown eyes captivated his soul and be realized just how neglected she was. She didn't get near the credit she deserved where the dojo was concerned. She was and excellent student in all categories, not to mention her incredible flexibility and ability to learn a deliver, perfectly. Kim sure was something to be jealous of, and Jack couldn't wait until he could call her his own. _

_Jack gave her a wild smile, and grabbed a nearby stick they used to train with, he playfully hit her with it on side just below her hips. Kim's jaw dropped in playful surprise as she grabbed an equal weapon and the two began playfully fighting with each other. Soon the sticks were gone and the two were sparring with no weapons. It was playful and cute, and the pair continuously laughed the entire time, until Jack whipped out a kick to her ankles, taking Kim to the floor. She managed to grab him on her way down and he stuck his hands out next to her head to avoid landing on her. His lips were mere inches from her own, and the pair had become silent. Only their quick, hot breathing could be heard, as Jack closed the distance and pressed their bodies together. His lips touched her own and just like in books and the movies, Kim felt fireworks. Jack pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes. _

_"Im sorry." Jack said and started to get up off her body. But Kim grabbed the clothing at his chest with a white knuckled grip and pushed him over so she was on top. _

_"Why?" Kim questioned as this time she sent the kiss. _

_It was their first kiss, and couldn't have been more perfect._

* * *

_Jack was 12 years old and was practicing his karate tricks. His father had always told him, when in doubt, fight your way out, and that's what he did. He trained endlessly always wanting the approval he so desperately needed from his father. It never came, and his father only forced him into doing things he never would have done if it hadn't been for the yearning to be appreciated in the young boys heart._

_The next day, Jack found himself on a "journey" with his father. That's what his father had always called it when the pair had to leave to somewhere strange and Jack would always end up seeing more people die than he could ever imagine. He was shown the harsh reality of the world at a young age, and from then on, his innocence was gone. He was a trained warrior. _

_That particularly journey struck a heart chord in Jack, it was the first time Jack realized what his father was doing was wrong. That's when he realized they needed to escape, that was the time Jacks father had done something so despicable, Jack didn't sleep for months. He was scarred and the naivety he used to know was demolished in rapid flames. _

_His father had forced himself upon a foreign woman, Jack tried to forget the memories, but every now and then, in a great time of stress, they would force their way to the front of Jacks mind until he couldn't refuse anymore and the dreadful memory would take over. _

_Jack would never forget the screams, and the wide eyes of the woman he had so brutally assaulted, and he never even apologized to Jack for making him watch it._

* * *

**Anything in italics, is memory(s). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing, please leave another one, I love to hear what you guys think, you're great! **


End file.
